Chloe's Obsession
by areaderofmanythings
Summary: After four years Beca finally decides to propose to Chloe and she does it at a baseball game. Chloe has always had a crazy obsession with baseball and Beca can't understand it, but loves her anyway. Will Beca be able to pull of the her proposal in a way so the redhead will never look at a game the same way again?


**A/N: This is my first intro into writing something like this. Most of the time I read/write/edit technical science and engineering papers all day long. At university I took one creative writing class to fulfill a requirement, and I almost failed it. So I mostly keep my works to myself. I finally finished and am proud of it so I decided to post it.**

**I don't know too much about baseball or the technicalities of it, only been once or twice. I don't even know if they would let you do some of the stuff I mentioned, but it fit where I was going with the story. So sorry for the baseball mistakes, I tried my best!**

**Also, Dave Matthews is my guilty passion, if you ever get a chance to see him and Tim Reynolds live, GO, it truly is amazing! Go if it's them two or the entire band. I have only been twice and it was amazing! Look up their Live at Radio City Music Hall concert; it's what I envisioned for their first date. **

**Remember, I own nothing, only the mistakes and the idea! Nothing of Pitch Perfect is mine!**

* * *

Chloe liked baseball. No correction, Chloe _loved_ baseball, maybe even borderline obsessed with it. We are talking about knowing the names of the players, positions and averages, painting her face, wearing the jersey and tailgating in the parking lot type of obsession. This always surprised and baffled Beca even four years into their relationship. The amount of dedication the redhead had for it was probably more than what she had for the Bellas, well almost.

There were a few telling signs of Chloe's obsession with the game. At first Beca thought it was just seeing fit guys walk around in tight pants, but oh was she ever mistaken. Sure the redhead talked about it and there was the few times that she conned her into watching movies about the game. Correct that _many _movies including: Field of Dreams (snooze worthy), Major League (zeros to heroes is typical), The Sandlot (kids movie) and A League of Their Own. Now the last one, well Beca thought Chloe only liked it because of Madonna, but that was until they watched it about thirty-seven times during the next four years. Beca would never admit this to her girlfriend but she liked it. Even if she always told her, "it's so stereotypical Red. Guys never think girls can play sports as good as them. It's all bullshit if you ask me." To which Chloe would reply, "well it's a good thing nobody asked you right?" Chloe would than quickly kiss Beca's cheek and press the play button.

It was on their second date when Beca realized how into it Chloe was and how much her life would change because if it.

* * *

"_Please Beca, let me plan the next date, you did so great with the first one, let me see if I can top it!" Chloe excitedly stated as they sat in Beca's dorm two days later._

"_You can't top me and my awesome date planning skills, but I guess you can try." Beca sighed, "I mean you got to admit meeting Dave Matthews and Tim Reynolds was pretty awesome. Then watching them perform from the side stage was a pretty good setup if I don't say so myself. Hell even I loved my date!" Beca boasted thinking back to the concert. _

_Beca didn't give Chloe any clue to what they were doing, only saying, "It's music related!" Sure she had to pull a bunch of strings and work double shifts at a music studio downtown, but it was worth it. She loved seeing the look on Chloe's face when they walked past the entrance line, through a door and ended up backstage. That alone had Chloe grasping for words. But when they turned that corner there the man himself was almost waiting for them. He stopped and introduced himself, calling Beca and Chloe by name. That left the redhead speechless for a good three minutes._

"_Your so modest Bec's." Chloe giggled back._

"_Don't try and hide it Beale you loved it, I know you did. I know for a fact you love Dave Matthews. I have seen your iPod! You have everything he and his band have ever done!" Beca playfully shoved the redhead with her shoulder._

"_Well you loved it to! You may not have his stuff on your iPod but it is on your laptop in your "mellow music" folder. Don't try and deny it Mitchell!" She playfully retorted._

"_Been snooping I see Beale?"_

"_Yeah well you can't always be hot and mysterious all the time!" Chloe tossed back._

"_Anyways Beca, I will be here to pick you up at 12 on Saturday so be ready! See you at rehearsals!" Chloe than picked up her bag, kissed her girlfriend on the cheek and left._

"_What have I got myself into?" She asked to no one in particular._

_Saturday came and Chloe Beale marched into Beca's room carrying a dark blue jersey that seemed to match the bright red one she sported, "Put this on Beca we got some tailgating to do!"_

"_Tail whating? Is this some type of tennis jersey? Oh god…. you are not going to make me watch tennis are you. Life size ping pong is not any type of fun Beale" Beca explained offhandedly staring at the shirt in her hands._

_Chloe just looked up and laughed, "It's not ping pong Bec's it's so much better! We're going to a Braves baseball game!" Beca looks up and doesn't think that she has ever seen the older girl this excited before._

_Before she knows it her and Chloe are in some random parking lot, hanging out with some random people, drinking and eating. Oh and watching Chloe get her "warrior paint applied" because the mascot is some type of well warrior. As Beca watches she can't help but think, Chloe is borderline obsessed, like crazy obsessed, and they haven't even made it into the stadium yet. Plus the redhead is downright sexy when she gets all giddy and excited over these little things. Beca just hopes she is around long enough to see her this happy all the time. In fact she would love to be the person that puts that smile there._

_To say that Chloe gets into the game was an understatement, Beca had never seen anything like it. She's yelling at players and referees, will umpires, as she was so quickly corrected, doing all the crazy chants and hand signals. And don't even think about talking when the Braves are at bat. Oh no, she will defiantly have a bruise tomorrow over that mistake. But, well she can live with that. _

_As Beca looks around and really looks at Chloe in all her crazy obsessive fan mode glory, she has to admit this is a whole new side that she has never seen before. Chloe has always been a passionate, loyal and caring person. Something she first realized when she helped bring Beca back into the Bellas after that disastrous semifinal. Today however, Beca realizes, she's not just like this in school but in everything she says and does. And well Beca loves all those things about Chloe Beale._

"_Well how did you like it?" Chloe asks as they return to Beca's dorm._

"_I know sports isn't your thing and it's not as amazing as Dave Matthews, but I figured we could still have a great time. If you didn't like it that's ok we can do someth.." Beca quickly silences Chloe with a kiss._

"_You're cute when you ramble. Don't worry, I had a really great time with you. A little scary but it was fun." Beca stated as she watched the worry leave her girlfriend's eyes. _

"_Good I'm glad" was the only thing Chloe could muster for a moment due to Beca staring at her so intently. _

"_What are you thinking, why are you staring at me like that?" she questioned as Beca slowly closed the gap between them making Chloe's back hit the door. Beca just smiled._

"_I was just thinking how I could tolerate baseball so much more if every time I went it was with you. In fact, I would probably follow you anywhere if I got to see you get that excited and happy everyday of my life." Beca stated honestly as she wrapped her arms around Chloe slowly leaning in. _

"_Well that's good because I would probably follow you anywhere too. You make me happy and make me feel like I am the only one you see, the only one that matters." She stated in a whisper as she loosely placed her arms around Beca's neck staring into the younger girls eyes. _

_Nothing else was said and a moment later Beca finally closed the gap between them. Kissing her soft and easy, like it meant something. Sure they kissed before, a few drunken make out sessions at parties prior to their first date and there was the first date kiss. But this kiss, it meant more to both of them, more than words could say. Beca quickly deepened it as Chloe moaned into the kiss. Even though it was only their second date, they both realized the shift in dynamics of their relationship. They both realized they were in this for the long haul and there was no place they would rather be. _

_Eventually the kiss slowed down and Beca was the first to speak, "Wow." Was pretty much all she could come up with. If she wasn't already leaning on something she would probably have to sit down. She quickly opened her eyes and all she saw was Chloe, her head resting on the door eyes closed and a smile pulling at her lips as she tried to regain her breath._

_Chloe slowly opened her eyes being met with the same intense stare as before and all she could verbalize in a whisper was, "a wow indeed."_

* * *

That's why on the anniversary of their second date, Beca was going to go all out for Chloe and her love of baseball. She was positive that the surprise she had in store would make the redheads obsession increase by tenfold. Sure she had the whole special and romantic fancy dinner thing planned for their actual anniversary, Beca thought. But no, that's not when she planned on asking Chloe to marry her. Nope, all she had to do was just keep it together until four days later.

Only three people actually knew what was going to happen that day, Aubrey, Jesse and Brian, an Atlanta Braves sales marketing manager.

* * *

_Beca bit her lip and rolled her eyes as she pressed the call button next to Aubrey's name, "I can't believe I am doing this."_

"_This is Aubrey Posen." The ex-captian answered._

"_Why must you always insist on answering like that Posen, you know it's me?" Beca quickly replied. _

"_What do you need Beca, I am busy, in fact I will be busy for whatever it is you need me to do." Beca rolled her eyes again and thought why does she have to be so infuriating even after all these years._

"_How do you know I need anything, can't I just call and say hello to one of my bestest friends" Beca replied sarcastically. _

"_You never call just to say hello, that's Chloe, you Mitchell only call when you need a favor or trying to figure out why Chloe is mad at you." Aubrey shot back._

_Sighing Beca took a deep breath and replied, "Ok…ok… I think.. um…" why is she so nervous all of the sudden? _

"_Come on out with it Beca, I don't have all day."_

"_IthinkIamgoingtoaskchloetomarryme", well that came out faster than expected Beca thought._

"_Well, well, well it's about damn time Beca! But one question, do you think or do you know you are going to ask her because you don't sound so sure?" Aubrey tossed back. She was just messing with Beca, but she never missed an opportunity to make the midget squirm. Actually she was insanely happy for both of them._

"_Of course I know blondie, I have never been so sure of anything in my life! I love her more than anything. She is the reason I make music and…" Beca was quickly cut off. _

"_OK Beca, geez I was just messing with you. Cool your jets. Now, what is your plan and when are we going ring shopping? I know your style and lets just say it's a little to alternative for Chloe. She doesn't need anyth.."_

_Beca was quick to interrupt and use the blondes words against her, "Woah there Posen, looks like you need to cool your jets. I already got the ring and yes you would approve. In fact Jesse went with me last month to design it and again to pick it up last week. So call him after this, which I know you will, and he can show you a picture."_

_To say Aubrey was surprised was an understatement, she was stunned. Beca Mitchell does not design rings she thought, she doesn't even put any thought into the clothes she picks out in the morning. Maybe there was some validity to Chloe's claim of Beca being a romantic. It never show's when they're all together. If anything she would say Beca was wrapped around Chloe's little finger. Speaking of people wrapped around someone's finger why didn't Jesse say anything to her. They saw each other everyday, hell they practically lived together. And needless to say Jesse was not one for keeping secrets, let's face it he was a blabbermouth._

_Aubrey was quickly taken from her thoughts by a very insistent Beca, "Hello Aubrey you there?...Shit Posen did you die? Please say something because I would hate to have to tell Chloe you died from our conversation about engagement rings and proposals. Because than my whole cover is blown and…"_

"_No, no I am here Mitchell I just didn't expect you to say you designed a ring. Honestly I figured you for a Macy's jewelry section type of girl. I am sorry I ever doubted you" Aubrey replied._

_Now it was Beca's turn to be surprised, "Do my ears deceive me or did I just get a complement? Wow….I better write this day down. And just so you know I would only buy the best for Chloe, I know Tiffany's is he favorite jewelry store, trust me I know."_

_Another surprising thing Aubrey learned, Baca listens, well when she wants to. Now if she could just get Jesse to hear the same thing._

"_Ok, ok now to the fun part Mitchell how are you going to ask her? I know your four-year anniversary is coming up next week. God Chloe has been going on and on about it. I got the perfect restaurant you can go to and the perfect way you can ask her. She is going to flip it will be…" Beca could hear the giddiness in Aubrey's voice but couldn't let her continue._

"_Hold that thought, I already got a plan. However, I will take your recommendation on the restaurant, been looking for a nice one." Despite the bickering back and forth Beca loved how excited Aubrey was, she already had her approval without even asking. Now she just needed her to approve the way she was going to ask, "But the one small detail is that I am not asking her on the anniversary of our first date. Nope, I'm doing it on the anniversary of our second, at an Atlanta Braves baseball game!"_

_The first thing Aubrey thought was, Chloe is going to be devastated it's not on their actual first date. As she thought about it the more she believed it was the perfect idea. "Well you and I both know her weird obsession with baseball. She totally will not be expecting it. She will flip." _

"_I know it's all kinds of cheesy but honestly she loves the game and I love her and the look she gets when we talk, watch or….wait, did you just agree with me again?" Beca paused. She could not believe how sappy she was being on the phone with Aubrey, she was sure this little bit of information would be hanging over her head for years to come. _

_The curt reply came fast and quick, "Of course I like the idea, it's pretty great actually. I know just the guy at Turner Field to help you. His name is Brian, he's a marketing manager I helped him last year with some legal trademark issues." _

_Beca let out one final breath as she prepared for what she had to say next, "Thanks Aubrey, that's really great of you. And yes you and Jesse can be there when it happens, you just have to stay out of sight until after, got it?"_

"_Got it!" Aubrey replied enthusiastically._

"_Ok so now you want to hear my plan…" Beca asked tentatively._

* * *

When Beca came home two days before the game and flashed official Atlanta Braves tickets in Chloe's face. The redhead was ecstatic, she literally jumped off the couch and danced around the room. Once she calmed down Beca watched as her smile grew even bigger.

"How did you score these Becs, they are first row seats, literally behind the dug out!?" Chloe said excitedly.

"Well an email went around the studio, someone couldn't go and were trying to pawn them off. So I thought why not. I know you love it and besides we haven't been to a game in a while." Beca hoped more than anything that Chloe bought the story and didn't recognize the nervousness in her voice.

Chloe was still staring at the tickets when she asked, "But these are amazing seats, how much did you spend?"

Beca just smirked "Don't worry about it Red we can afford it, I got two certified gold singles this year. I could buy you the whole section all season if I wanted to." Chloe just looked at her and smiled. "Plus I love you more than anything and there really is no amount of money that I wouldn't spend on you or for you. Even if you have some crazy obsession with baseball that I still don't get."

Chloe set the tickets on the coffee table, stood up and made her way to her girlfriend. Placing her arms around her neck she leaned in and they both melted into a kiss. When they pulled back Chloe whispered "You know sometimes I forget that we are not broke college kids anymore. And for someone who claims to be a bad ass, you really are a total softie."

Beca leaned up and kissed Chloe on the cheek and spoke softly into her ear, "just please don't tell anyone. It's for you and only you." Chloe nodded and kissed her one final time before she said, "I love you so much baby, thank you!"

"I am sure it will be fun, we have never sat this close before." Beca replied before wandering into the kitchen to grab a beer. She definitely needed a drink since her plan has officially been set in motion. Before she even popped the top off she heard Chloe scream.

"Hell yeah it's going to aca-amazing, the Braves are playing the Tampa Bay Rays! They are totally going to kick some ass! You know how I hate them"

Oh god Beca thought, I didn't even look at who they were playing. Chloe is going to be even more hyper than normal at this game.

"But babe, you are originally from Tampa how can you hate them? They should be your number two team!" Beca shot back as she returned from the kitchen and sat next to Chloe. Taking the beer from her hand and downing half of it the redhead stated, "Yeah but even as a kid it's always been the Braves and the Rays suck! They...Are...Going...Down!"

Beca just nodded her head and laughed as she pried the beer from Chloe's hands, "Whatever you say Red."

* * *

It was like Christmas had come early when Chloe walked through the gates at Turner Field. The redhead was literally bouncing on her feet as the two walked hand and hand to their seats. Beca would never admit it to anyone besides her girlfriend but she absolutely loved how excited Chloe got in the time leading up to the first pitch. She practically jumped up and down during the singing of the National Anthem. Beca always just laughed with an amused smile plastered on her face every time.

It was half way through the second inning and Chloe was in full swing heckling the opposing players and umpires. Beca was amazed at the stuff that came out of her girlfriends mouth, some cringe worthy and some just downright funny. Two of her favorites so far had to be when the umpire mad a bad call than decided to sweep home plate off. This made Chloe shout, "You are going to make someone a great wife someday!" And the end of the first inning when the Rays pitcher gave up a run "There goes the no hitter!"

Close to the end of the third inning Chloe was in what Beca deemed her "quit mode" where she was focused on the game and planning out plays so the Braves could score more runs. That all changed when Evan Gattis hit a home run.

Chloe jumped up and screamed, "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

She then yanked Beca up on her feet by her shirt and forced her to perform the traditional tomahawk chop along with the rest of the crowd. Beca was never really a sports fan but she would admit she really started liking baseball, especially with someone as entertaining as Chloe teaching.

Standing up between the forth and fifth inning Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and intertwined their fingers, lifting them and placing a kiss on her girlfriends back, "Having a good time babe?"

"Of course, I got the two things I love the most. You and baseball." Chloe replied.

"Yeah but who do you love more?" Beca playfully asked staring into those blue eyes as she gently squeezed her hand.

"Ohhh tough choices Bec's." Chloe seemed to ponder this for a moment with a finger on her chin. She turned quickly to Beca, pulling her close and leaned in placing the unoccupied hand on her jaw line. With a mischievous grin, a grin that did things to Beca, things that made her go weak in the knees and unable to speak, she whispered in her ear, "baseball of course baby." Then placed a quick kiss on her cheek and turned away like it was no big deal.

It took a moment for Beca to regain her composure but when she did she stated in a low voice but lightly chuckling, "that was totally unfair Beale. Totally unfair. You will pay for that"

"How so big bad music producer?" She questioned innocently, "Because the way I see it, you are the one that's a blubbering mess just by a touch and a whisper. The way I see it I soooo have the upper hand here." There's that seductiveness in her eyes and tone again and it's about to be Beca's undoing.

Chloe leans in one final time, presses a quick kiss to the younger girls lips and states, "Just so you know babe, I love you way more than I can ever say."

Beca than looked up and realized part two of her plan was in action. The kiss cam was making its way around the field. The people in their section knew and looking up after a few minutes she saw her and Chloe on the giant television screen. _Here goes nothing, _Beca thought.

"Don't look to alarmed Red but we are on TV, apparently the kiss whatever you call it found us." Beca sighed and put on a nervous face.

"It's the kiss cam Becs and it's super cute we're on it." She stated quickly adding, "you know they will not leave us alone until we kiss. Now come here." Chloe literally grabbed her shirt collar and dragged her into a quick kiss nearly missing her lips altogether. The people around them started clapping and laughing, however the camera stayed.

Pulling back Beca looked up and remarked, "I thought you said they would leave us after we did the deed?" Chloe just shrugged and began to sit down.

"Oh no you don't Beale let's give the people a show, they want a real kiss. Up you go!" Beca stated as she pulled Chloe by the arm to stand again. Before the older girl was even steady on her feet Beca leaned forward placed one hand on her cheek and the other behind her neck and quickly connected their lips.

Chloe was surprised for one major reason, Beca wasn't much for PDA, something about pictures and tabloids and prime time news. Yet here she was kissing Chloe unabashed, like full on lets make out in back of your car while nobody's watching type of kissing. The redhead tried to slow it down, she really did, but when her girlfriend kissed her like she was now, there was no use, it was an addiction. And that addiction wasn't over until Beca said it was. All Chloe could do was hang on to Beca's shirt for dear life. With a tilt of Beca's head she deepened the kiss until Chloe couldn't think anymore. The funny thing is they both heard the catcalls and whistles going on around them but this just seemed to spur Beca on. Finally, due to lack of oxygen Beca slowed the kiss down. They pulled apart and just gazed at each other. The crowed around them was cheering, even some players were clapping. If the two were to look up at the screen they would have seen the words: WINNERS and fireworks going off around their picture.

"Wow…"was all that Beca could muster through her hazy brain at the moment as she stood there looking into Chloe's eyes.

"Umm yeah…I just yeah…wow too", Chloe replied visibly flustered, smiling shyly.

Beca smugly smiled and wittingly added, "Who's the blubbering mess now Chlo, looks like the upper hand has changed."

It took a couple of moments for Chloe to speak and when she did she was giggling as she buried her face in Beca's neck, "I so didn't expect you to make out with me in front of like thirty thousand people. That's usually not your style."

"It's actually thirty-two thousand four hundred seventy-one people, but who's counting." Beca stated glancing up at the display screen with the total. She leaned into the redhead's ear and whispered to add an effect, "and my style. Well my style is all about you Chloe Beale. In every way, shape and form."

Chloe just looked up and smiled that smile reserved for Beca and Beca alone, "way to make a girl speechless babe."

"Well I do try my best every once and a while. Hopefully, it will not be the last time tonight" Beca stated happily.

Chloe just looked up at her with questioning eyes. _She's hiding something, why does she have to be so god damn hot and mysterious all the time. Beca Mitchell and her cryptic ways will be the death of me one day,_ Chloe thought.

"Hey Beale, your missing the start of the fifth inning." Beca joked as she looked into her eyes.

"Damn you Mitchell and your distracting ways!" Chloe stated as she turned to look.

"Hey Chlo?" Beca asked one final time.

"Yeah baby?" She replied staring as the batter approached the plate.

"Can I please have my shirt back so I can sit down?" Beca laughed as Chloe glanced down and saw her hands balled into fists with said shirt.

"Yeah, sure sorry." She said as she tried to smooth out the wrinkles.

* * *

_Two more innings_, thought Beca. Two more innings before her life is changed again, but in a good way, in the words of Chloe Beale "in a totes good way." So far everything has gone to plan, perfect in fact and she was more excited than nervous right now.

"Hey Chlo, I am going to run and grab a beer. You want anything?" Beca asked rather quickly.

"Doesn't matter to me, I'll just have some of yours I am not that thirsty…." Came the reply eyes never leaving the game. Beca started for the stairs as she heard, "but don't lollygag around, the seventh inning stretch is coming up, we gotta sing Take Me Out to the Ball Game!"

The younger girl just laughed as she shook head, "Oh trust me I wouldn't miss that for the world. Why do you think I am getting the beer!? Got to have beer to slosh around like Fat Amy does on karaoke night when she's singing Iggy Azalea's Fancy!" This got a laugh from Chloe as Beca wondered off towards the concession stand.

Waiting at the concession stand since the bottom of fifth inning was a very impatient looking Aubrey, a stupidly smiling Jesse and third person, whom she assumed was Brian the marketing manager.

"Geez Beca we've been waiting since the beginning of the fifth inning. Your late as usual, can't you do anything on time. I thought we fixed your tardiness problem back in college, looks like you will have to go throu" Just as she was about to finish Jesse interrupted asking, "Hey Becs are you ready? Don't listen to Aubrey she is probably more nervous than you."

"Yep I think so, everything has gone to plan so far," Beca replied. Jesse just smiled and nodded his head.

She then turned to Brian and asked, "You got the ring right?"

"Yep, actually I am going to give it to the umpire after the sixth inning. It's been fun working with you guys, the club needs to do more things like this. I must say Ms. Mitchell it is very creative. I am sure all will go well," Brian stated.

"Thank you guys for everything, I couldn't have done it with out you." Beca stated sincerely looking to all three.

"However, I have to get back to the baseball obsessed redhead before she starts questioning where I am and calls blondie over here." She said pointing to Aubrey.

As Beca grabbed her beer from Jesse's hands and turned to leave Aubrey grabbed her shoulder, "Good luck. I know I don't say this often, I mainly give you a hard time," Beca rolled her eyes, "but you two are good together. There isn't anyone else I would want my best friend with. You make her insanely happy. Now go and propose, so I can finally make an appearance and talk about the up coming wedding!"

Beca honestly didn't know what to say, usually she and the blonde jokingly bicker back and forth, but there were rare moments like these every now and again. Instead she just gave Aubrey a quick hug and replied, "Thanks Aubrey, you know your approval is the one that really mattered. Once I got the ok from you I knew everything was going to be fine." Beca then sidestepped a few people, turned and waved as she made her way back down to her seat.

* * *

The seventh inning came quicker than Beca thought and before she knew it they were done singing Take Me Out to the Ball Game. Chloe was again in full obsessed fan mode, screaming the last bit while Beca laughed and swung her beer back and forth.

_Here we go, I can't believe this is happening_, Beca thought to herself as she watched a mascot and another guy wonder onto the field. To Chloe it looked like another between innings game for the fans, but little did she know that she was about to be part of this game.

"Ok everyone, it's time for the seventh inning stretch game brought to you by one of our long time sponsors," the announcer cheered throughout the stadium.

"Up for grabs tonight is early access to the next home game, seats behind home plate and on field access to pregame warm-ups and batting practice for you and another person!" The crowed went crazy, including one Chloe Beale who was literally jumping in her seat.

"Bec's doesn't that sound amazing! Pregame warm-ups and batting practice field access. That's so crazy, right? Anyone would be lucky to win those," Chloe excitedly turned to Beca. Seeing the younger girl on her phone Chloe playfully shoved her finally getting a response, "yeah sure whatever you say." Chloe just rolled her eyes.

The announcer started up again stating it was time to pick the teams. The camera scanned the crowd until it found what looked to be a father and son. Giving each other a high five they made their way down. The camera started scanning again and fell upon Chloe and Beca.

"Babe we are on the giant TV again," Chloe stated pulling Beca's face away from her phone. "I think they want us to play!"

"What no way, come on Chlo, let the kids have it," Beca stated putting her phone away.

Just then the announcer came back on, "Oh come on, you two were really cute on the kiss cam, I know the crowd wants to see more of you guys!"

She tried in vain to act disinterested until Chloe leaned over and said "Come on Beca, the crowd wants it. I am sure you got some fans out there that would love it! Plus, we don't even know what the game is we may not even win. Don't make me use my distracting ways Mitchell"

"Fine, let's do this Beale," Beca stated with a sigh as she started to get up.

"But I swear to god if I have to run, you will pay. I don't know how I let you talk me into these things."

"I will thank you properly when we get home, now come on!" Chloe replied with a wink and a smile as she dragged Beca onto the field.

After introductions were made they found out that they would be playing a trivia game, and the first team to make it around the baseball diamond and catch a pitch from the other team member would win. The announcer then gave each team one minute to decide who would answer and who would run.

"I will totally take the questions Bec's I'm the tits when it comes to Braves trivia, my dad and I used to play when the team came down for spring training in Orlando every year. You can do the running bit, sorry about that." Chloe lightly smiled knowing Beca wouldn't be very happy about the running part.

"No you're right, I didn't know shit about baseball until we went on our second date and I definitely don't have in depth Braves knowledge." Beca stated honestly. Than with a wicked smirk she stated, "Hell I already got to first base with you tonight. This way I am guaranteed to make it to third!"

Chloe just giggled shaking her head as she leaned in, "that was lame, is that the best you got? We will see what happens at the end of the night!"

Beca just shrugged and walked to home plate while Chloe headed to the pitchers mound.

Beca had made it to second base and Chloe was up for her third question. What surprised Beca the most was her girlfriends ease at answering each question. She literally didn't have to think, just question, answer, question, answer. Even the father of the other team was impressed. The other thing that kept nagging at her was, don't fuck this up Mitchell. Deep down she knew Chloe would be fine with a simple "will you marry me" but she owed this to her, with everything she had done for her.

As she was pondering these thoughts she totally missed another correct question. The guy holding a sign with her name and a check mark just tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to third base. Needless to say she took off like her life depended on it. The crowed laughed as Beca trudged along to third base. Once there the mascot waltzed over with a glass of Gatorade, all the while Chloe watched on laughing. She did manage to snap a picture of Beca bent over trying to catch her breath, Gatorade in hand and the mascot patting her back. _This is definitely going on instagram tonight_, she thought.

Turns out the other team wasn't so great at the trivia questions, they got stuck on first base. Now was Chloe's last question, and supposedly the hardest of all.

"Ok Chloe, in what year and against who did the Braves win their first world series?" The announcer asked.

"Please that's easy, I will even give you the score. It was 1914, against the Philadelphia Athletics and the score was 4-0. Technically they weren't the Atlanta Braves, but the Boston Braves, couldn't you find anything harder?" Chloe questioned good-naturedly. The crowd than laughed as they watched Beca and the mascot make their way towards home plate, while the mascot coached her on how to catch a ball.

The announcer made his way over to Beca after giving Chloe the ball to throw, "Alright everyone all Beca has to do is catch the ball and they win. Beca are you ready?" She just nodded, "Chloe are you ready?" for this he got a thumbs up, "Ok let's get to it then."

It finally hit her all at once that in less than two minutes she would be on the stadium speakers asking Chloe to marry her. However, she just needed to purposely drop the ball. Beca looked up, held her hands out and nodded to Chloe. She lofted it to a pretty decent height but not to fast. She could see her girlfriend crossing her fingers. Just as the ball reached her hands Beca made it look like she tripped over her boots and the ball went rolling towards the umpire. Beca looked up and thought, _Chloe looks amused, wait was she laughing at me_, _that bitch is totally laughing at me._

As she reached the umpire to pick the ball up, he smiled and said, "Here try this one, it might bring you more luck."

"Well now this is an interesting turn of events, it's not everyday that someone drops the baseball," Beca shot him an Aubrey worthy glare and he continued, "but I guess we can do one final question instead. This time Beca you will get to ask and Chloe as always will give the correct answer." The announcer handed over a card. She read it, handed it back, grabbed the microphone and made her way to the pitchers mound.

Time seemed to stand still as Beca made her way to Chloe. In fact the only person she saw was Chloe, she didn't hear the crowed anymore, it was just the two of them and she knew it was going to be perfect. As she reached her girlfriend, smiling as bright as always, looking at her with her with those brilliant blue eyes, Beca took a few deep breaths before she began.

"Chloe, I know this guy said there would be one more trivia question. That's not entirely true, well I mean there will be a question. Just not a Braves themed trivia question. You see this whole night is a set up, from the moment I brought those tickets home, the seats, to the kiss cam, that I probably went a little overboard, to this elaborate game and all the questions."

Pausing a moment she took another breath, "I created it all, came up with all the scenarios, even down to the guys holding the cards with my name on it. And I did it all for you and your crazy obsession with everything that is baseball. I know we celebrated our four-year anniversary a few days ago but I also thought that the anniversary of our second date was just as important. That doesn't put any less significance on the first date, no I knew I loved you then. I also knew I was one hundred percent in love with you when you took me to my first baseball game. You see you make me do things I never thought I would. You changed me into a better person and I think it started all those years ago at the Barden activities fair, even if I told you acapella was lame." At this the crowd and Chloe laughed, which just encouraged the DJ more.

"Chloe Beale you make my heart stop and beat faster than I ever thought possible all in the same breath. You encourage and inspire me everyday with your words and actions. You are the most dedicated and caring person I know. Whither it's for your family, friends, coworkers or kids in the middle school choir you teach. You are also the craziest person I know, I don't think there is a day that goes by where you don't do or say something to surprise me. Hell you jumped in my shower and forced me to sing with you hours after we first met." Beca looked around her, the crowd had grown pretty quiet as she spoke, looking again into Chloe's eyes, who looked on the verge of crying and ecstatically happy all at the same time.

"Beca I can't believe your doing this right now," Chloe began but was cut off.

"Please baby I am almost done, than you can talk all you want ok?" Chloe merely nodded her head as she choked back a sob covering her mouth.

"Look what I am saying is I love you Chloe Beale. I love you more than I ever thought possible. I am so so so in love with you and everyday I fall harder and faster. I love everything about you, my life literally revolves around you. Everyday when at work, my mind always drifts to you and I wonder how you are and what you are doing. I volunteer in your choir class because I love watching you work and how you inspire people everyday, how you inspire me everyday. All the music I make, every single bar and melody, I make for you and its only been you since you crashed into my life. Your opinion is the only one that matters to me when it comes to my music. You will forever and always be the first and last person to hear it."

With that being said Beca holds up the baseball and opens it revealing a white gold ring with three bands closely entwined together, two of sapphires and one of diamonds, along with one large diamond centered in the middle. Beca looks up to see the tears rolling down Chloe's face, her hand still covering her mouth. Beca kneels down and removes the ring, "What I am trying to say is there is nobody that compares to you and there never will be. Now this ring it represents my love for you, the three bands are yesterday, today and tomorrow and the wrapping of the bands represents an infinity signs. So, Chloe Beale, I loved you yesterday, I love you today and if you will have me I will love you for infinite tomorrows…So what do you say? Will you marry me?"

Chloe just stands there stunned, thinking, well she is not quite sure what she is thinking. Her mind is moving in a thousand directions. But two major things keep jumping out, one being that what she just heard was probably the most perfect thing anyone has ever said and two she should most definitely give Beca an answer. She breathes deep and wipes her eyes and with as much voice as she can muster gives Beca her answer.

"After hearing all that and seeing what you did for me, how could I say no. How could I ever say no." Beca just looks up at her and smiles, that smile that belongs to only Chloe and slips the ring on her finger as she stands up.

"So I just want to be clear, that's a yes right?" Beca jokingly asks as her own tears slide down her cheeks.

"Of course it's a yes, it will always be a yes, its a thousand times yes! I love you so much," Chloe states as she pulls her now fiancé in for a kiss. She never dreamed anyone would ever do something like this and it was all for her. As they broke the kiss Beca just pointed behind her. The guys standing on each plate holding the cards had now flipped them over revealing the words: She Said Yes!

"I am afraid your bad ass reputation is totally ruined right now, I am pretty sure there is no coming back from this." Chloe stated again laughing as new tears came to her eyes.

"I said it once and I will say it again, it's for you and only you Beale." Beca states as she leans in again to kiss her. When she pulls back she wipes the tears from Chloe's eyes and says, "Hey now, are you crying? Come on there's no crying in baseball!"

Chloe just giggles and then it turns into a full on laugh, "First off it will soon be Mitchell and I so can't believe you quoted a movie right now."

Beca just shrugs and smiles, "Yeah well I did a lot of things tonight I never thought I would."

"Come on _future Mitchell_, you got a few more innings to go, do you really want to miss it?" Beca asks as she pulls Chloe back towards the stands.

As they walk hand and hand back to their seats Chloe realizes she forgot to ask one thing. As they sit down she turns to her fiancé and asks, "Hey, do we still get the on field access and awesome seats for the next game!?"

"Oh my god are you serious right now after all that you still want the prize for winning?" Beca asks as she shakes her head.

"Please Beca, I am Dixie Chicks serious about this, I got all the answers right!" Chloe just gives her that look, the look that says you better follow through Beca or you are in trouble.

Beca just sighs, "Yes babe I did, did you ever doubt me…Hey the Dixie Chick quote is so Aubrey, you can't take her sayings, you better watch out or she will hire Lily to"

"To do what Beca? I will hire Lily to do what?" Aubrey stated in a commanding tone making them both jump as she and Jesse made their way over, "Nothing because I now have a wedding to plan and it will not happen if one or both of you are gone! So there will be no hiring of Lily, except maybe for the security to keep the paparazzi away."

"Oh my god! Bree what are you doing here? Wait how long have you been here?" Chloe asked as she jumped up to hug her friend.

"I saw the whole thing, we" pointing to herself and Jesse "saw the whole thing. And I couldn't be happier for you Chlo! Beca actually invited us, in fact Jesse and I helped" she stated.

"What!?" Chloe turned to Beca and asked excitedly.

"Come on babe you didn't think I would not tell your best friend that I was going to ask you before I actually did it right?" Beca asked. "Please I would never live that down. Plus she hooked me up with Brian who helped me set this whole thing up. Also she might have talked me down from asking you four days ago while we were out to dinner. I almost blurted it out, but one quick "get your shit together Mitchell" text from this one and I was right back on track for tonight."

"Nice job by the way Mitchell, I really didn't thing you had it in you." Aubrey quipped taking the seat next to Chloe.

"And you Jesse, what part did you play in all this?" Chloe asked as he took the empty seat next to Beca.

"Well you know I was there when she designed your ring and picked it up. Oh and I kept it at my place so you wouldn't go snooping around Beca's dresser the closer it got to the date." He said as he laughed and punched Beca in the arm.

"You mean to tell me you had the ring the entire time and never once showed me, all I got was a picture!" Aubrey stated glaring at Jesse.

"Well yeah it's no big deal, you can see it up close and in personal now," Jesse replied. Beca just looked at Chloe and shrugged, it really wasn't a big deal.

Chloe just continued to stare, "I would never go through your things looking for presents!"

Beca just started laughing, "Please Beale, you and I both know you did, you hate not being in the know. I have caught you so many times on birthdays and Christmas looking for your other shoe in drawers and in the back of the closet. You can't fool me."

"Ok fine you win, I go through your stuff, but only the make sure it's not better than mine." She playfully joked crossing her arms.

"Chloe we talked about this years ago, people want things to be a surprise for a reason," Aubrey shot back giving her a pointed look.

"Well consider me surprised," Chloe replied looking over at Beca who just smirked.

"Wait was that kid and his father part of your elaborate ruse too Beca?" Chloe asked Beca quickly.

"Oh yeah, cool story actually, another thing I almost told you about but had to keep it secret." Beca started to explain, " About a week ago the Make-A-Wish foundation contacted me. The kid, Robert, his wish was to be a music producer and loves everything I have done. So, I invited him to shadow me for a day and give me some input on a few songs."

"That's totally awesome Bec's," Jesse said. "How did you get them to take part in the game?"

"We were just finishing up for the day, I had just made him a copy of everything we had done, when the tickets arrived. We started talking about baseball, well he talked, and I listened. His dad is a big fan, trying to visit all the stadiums or something. So, I invited them, on the condition that they help me with my proposal. He thought my plan was awesome, thank you very much!" Beca stated happily.

"That's really sweet Beca," Chloe said just looking at her with a grin.

"Well looky here, Mitchell has a heart," Aubrey replied sarcastically.

Chloe whipped her head to look at her best friend, "Don't start you two. Now if you don't mind I have one inning to go and my Braves are winning so please don't jinx it!"

"Hey Chlo?" Beca asked leaning in and whispering, "Really how did I do, did I score a touch down?"

Chloe just laughed leaning in kissing her cheek, "It's a home run sweetie, not a touch down. And yes you did, you hit this one out of the park."

"Noted, on both accounts," Beca laughed and then leaned in further and whispered in her fiancé's ear, "So tell me, I know I made it to first base on the kiss cam, but is there any way I am going to get to third and slide into home once we leave?"

Chloe tried hard to really not laugh but she couldn't help it, Beca's pick up lines were just so lame, "Another bad curve ball thrown at me Mitchell. You have got to get something better."

"Hey you love it! But seriously did it work or not?" Beca narrowed her eyes as she smirked.

"I do love it I really do. But I guess you will have to wait until we get home to find out." There was that look again, the one that Beca knew had trouble written all over it, the one were on the outside Chloe was all sweet and innocent. But really it meant they would be going extra rounds tonight. All Beca could do was turn and finish watching the game. _Game, set and match to Chloe Beale, _Beca thought.

A little while later Beca felt Chloe take her hand and intertwine their fingers.

"Hey Beca?" She asked.

"Yeah what's up?"

"I love you, that's it. I love you." She said not taking her eyes off the game.

"I love you to Chlo." Beca pulled their joined hands up and kissed them.

* * *

Chloe Beale liked baseball, no correction Chloe Beale loved baseball and well she loved Beca too. When Beca was younger she never got into the whole sports craze. She wasn't one for baseball, football, soccer or tennis. She thought them boring. That was until she met Chloe Beale and well Chloe Beale loved baseball. Beca loves Chloe more than anything, actually even more than her music. At first she thought she just tolerated baseball and loved Chloe. But after tonight well, Beca fucking loves baseball and she fucking loves Chloe and it's easy to say that they both definitely made her happier than she ever thought possible.

* * *

**A/N: I have been toying with the idea of making another chapter or one-shot revolving around their first date. I have started to jot down some ideas but am not sure. So I will mark this complete for the time being.**

**Be on the look out though!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
